King of the school underground and his gentle KNIGHT
by stardiva
Summary: ok folks this is a fic about James Moriarty and Henry Knight pairing... for some reason i can see it... now you want to know more? then come on in and find out... there will be more chaps...


The young man leaned against the building ,a cigarette dangling from his lips. Students weren't allow to smoke on school grounds. Not that 18 year old James Moriarty gave a rat's ass about that. He never followed any of the school rules anyway.  
There was a so called "smoking area." But that was were the school losers smoked. James Moriarty was no loser thank you very much. He was a rule breaker. He had a spot where he went to smoke that no one else knew about.

It was at the back of the school , under nieth the Janitor's office. James had a small can he put his ashes and ciggy butts in,he never worried about any of the teachers finding it. Moriarty had a long standing arrangement with the Janitor, Archie Stampford to empty it for him every day. In return Moriarty left five pounds in Archie's mail slot at the school's main office every friday. It was a nice little arrangement. The young Moriarty had learned at a early age that you could get people to do what you wanted , it was just a matter of greasing the right palm.  
Most students and teachers stayed clear of him . However James did have his minions. These were the kids and teachers who were easily blackmailed and intimidated into comitting petty crimes in school. Moriarty was known as the Napoleon of Crime. A master criminal who defied the law. He was the king of the school underground.  
Sebastian Moran was his best mate and body guard since kindergarten . Seb was also his partner in crime. They were the ones, students went to if one wanted some one beat up or framed for a crime, for a small fee of course.  
Well Sebatian did the beating up. James never dirtied his hands beating people up. James was the one who arranged the"HITS" with the "Clients"  
Now as he leaned against the building ,enjoying the smoke , He could hear a group of 3 boys taunting a smaller boy. The three had him pinned against the wall of the school.  
The ring leader Bob Franklin held the younger fellow Henry Knight's red base ball cap over the smaller lad's head. From his spot , James could hear Henry' weak protest.

" Please, Fellows, Give it back." James could see Bob looming over Henry meanly." Oh is this your hat. gee, I didn't know that ? Did you know that Gary? Billy?" Bob looked back at Henry , "Here you can have back for lets say five pounds .."Henry looked like he was on the verge of tears and James could see his lip tremble. "I ddddddon't have five pounds ."

Again Franklin leered. "Then you don't have a hat do you. Awww, is the little weirdo gonna cry for his mummy?"James rolled his eyes at this ,it was known all over the school, that Franklin and his gang (which consisted of two other boys Gary Morton and Billy Butcher) "The Hounds " were wanna be thugs who went around bullying fellow class mates but also weren't too bright about doing it and they always managed to get caught. While most of the school's population managed to stay out of their way, smaller weaker boys such as Henry Knight were easy marks for the gang to target. But Franklin and his goons were no match for the Great James Moriarty.

James put out his cigerette in the tin can and headed over to the group. He had seen Henry Knight around school . He was the type all the teachers liked a really nerdy brain. He was kinda cute in a dorky like way. And he did pout rather prettiy...

Moriaty went over to where the group had Henry stepped between he and Franklin. and got hold of the hat. He glared at the gang leader with a sneer. "Oy, Franklin... quit bugging my boyfriend." With that James turned to face Henry and gave him a firm but gentle kiss complete with tongue. James also put his free hand on Henry's ass and gave it a firm yet gentle squeeze which made Henry gasp in surprise. Yet Henry didn't try to push James away . Nor did he try stop the kiss, niether did Moriarty.

Finally the kiss stopped, and Moriarty smiled slyly at Henry and winked coyly ."Not bad" James thought." Not bad at all". James had heard Henry gasp . Moriarty whispered teasingly into Henry's ear " Any one ever tell you that you have a smashing arse?" Again a small gasp came from Henry's lips as he stared at James in confusion. Then Henry looked back at Franklin with a puzzled blank look as James put the cap back on Henry's head almost gently and then put his arm around Henry's waist.

James then turned to stare down Franklin and his goons squad. "Now, I would suggest you three twats leave Mister Knight here alone from now on , or you will have me to deal with . Now piss off."

ok this bunny took a turn,,,, so what do you think of a Henry and Moriarty pairing... I can see it... any suggestions... i have a idea about the next chap...

there will be another chapter...


End file.
